Nugget
by lunastars
Summary: One-Shot. Just before, during and just after the birth of Brian and Mia's first child.


**My first go at a one shot, I hope you like it! **

Mia and Brian were walking hand in hand across the beach when Dom and Elena showed up. They grinned over at each other as Mia and Brian made their way back. They stopped for a moment, however, to look out at the ocean. Brian faced Mia and placed his hands either side of her swollen belly before kissing her lightly on the lips.

When they came back up the two couples greeted each other with hugs and kisses. Mia made no hesitation in showing them around before then taking Elena onto the beach to sit on a couple of deck chairs. While they were down there Brian and Dom stay up at the house. They sat on the porch with a couple of beers.

"I've never seen my sister this happy," Dom said as he looked down at her.

"Neither have I," Brian admitted. "This is a better day. You should see her when she's _really_ happy."

"I can only imagine," Dom laughed. "I need to ask you something."

"I'm not going to hurt her Dom, either of them."

"Good," Dom nodded in approval. "And Elena and I have agreed to help any way that we possibly can."

"You don't need to do that," Brian protested. "We have a lot of money left over from… Y'know… We only spent it on new IDs and this place."

"And that car over there was what, free?"

"It was practical," Brian sulked.

"Wait till you have to put a baby seat in the back."

Brian rolled his eyes but didn't say anything more as Mia and Elena were making their way back up. Brian took their bags into the guest room while Mia made them all something to drink. Soon they were all sat around the small lounge area.

"So how's everything with the baby?" Dom asked curiously.

Mia touched her belly and smiled. "Perfect, absolutely perfect. All ten fingers and all ten toes. Nothing has flagged up yet, we decided to run all the tests."

"Are you worried or something?" he whispered.

"Oh, no!" Mia cried. "But Dom, we're not exactly a normal family, what if something is wrong with Nugget? I need to know…"

Brian sighed. "She's scared Hobbs or someone will catch up to us so she wants to know if the baby will need extra care or just the average amount for a normal baby in case we need to run."

"Nugget?" Dom asked with a raise eyebrow.

"We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet," she said happily.

"It's Mia's nickname…"

"It was that or Grape!" Mia protested. "I liked Nugget better."

"I think it's cute," Elena spoke up, siding with Mia.

"Thanks, Elena!"

The rest of the night continued like that. Much talk about their new lives, the baby, the team from Rio. Nothing too detailed was said. Leo and Santos were still near the casinos, Han and Gisele were heading to Berlin the last they checked and Tej and Roman were doing what they always planned while still trying to one up each other.

Talk even turned to Vince's partner Rosa and their son. The team made various checkups to make sure they were doing well. Dom had promised Vince that he would keep eyes on them and he hadn't broken that promise yet.

Later that night they had a meal on the beach. Barbeque style food with a bonfire. Both couples settled around the fire and even said grace before they ate. Just as they were finishing a group of cars pulled up by the side of the house.

"Who would that be?" Mia asked.

"You didn't tell anyone about this place, did you?" Dom questioned.

"No!" She squealed.

"Well just the…" Brian started but then stopped and smiled.

"Starting the party without us?" Roman cheered as he ran down the beach.

Mia squealed again but this time with happiness. "You guys!"

Roman, Tej, Han and Gisele were all making their way down the beach. Gisele and Han were walking hand in hand which made Dom smile to himself again. Tej and Han were practically racing but not seeing Leo and Santos made Mia frown.

"Where are they?" she asked sadly.

"Oh, dumb and dumber?" Roman asked.

"You've already taken those roles," Tej said quietly.

"Shut it you." He hit Tej on the head. "They couldn't make it, but they're coming in a few months, after the birth."

"Yeah, how long left girl?" Gisele asked as she sat down with Han.

"Just one month!"

"But why are you all here?" Brian asked. "I thought you were all coming afterwards."

"We were," Han shrugged. "But we wanted to see you all before."

"Well you're all welcome to stay," Mia sighed. "But bare in mind… There's not a lot of space."

"Well stick it to us," Roman said as he grabbed a piece of meat and ate it. "Where would we all be?"

"Well, we have the other guest room, we could also put a camp bed in there, and then there's the pull down couch."

"We don't mind the couch," Gisele smiled as she looked at Han.

"Then you two get to share a room," Brian laughed as he spoke to Roman and Tej.

The two of them gave each other looks but neither said anything. After the new arrivals had also eaten they put out the bonfire and went back up to the house. They parked Tej and Roman's cars in the make shift garage. Han's and Dom's cars were put to the side of the house that couldn't be seen. They didn't really fancy attracting too much attention.

Once everyone had put their stuff in the rooms (Han and Giselle put their bags in Mia and Brian's room) they sat down to watch a movie. Again, more talk was made and each of the team spoke about what they had gotten up to since departing.

Soon all of them went to sleep. It was close to 1am when Mia shot forward in her bed. She clutched at her stomach and gasped. She scrunched her face up in pain before shaking Brian, when that didn't work she screamed.

"Brian!"

"Huh? What? Huh?" He said quickly as he bolted forward.

"Help!"

"What's going?" Dom asked as he and the others came bounding into the room.

Brian looked under the covers. "Whoa, OK, OK… Wow… OK… Whoa… OK…"

"Brian, you're not helping!"

"Right, no, I am, OK," Brian stuttered. "Dom get the car, you and Elena are coming with us. Han, Gisele, there's a bag in Dom and Elena's room, it's on the rocking chair. Tej and Roman I need you to get the documents they're in the drawer of the unit next to the TV, also get a couple of blankets and Mia's coat and shoes!"

While everyone went to work Brian helped Mia out of bed. Once she put on her coat and shoes he helped her out to the car. Dom drove with Brian in the passenger front seat, Elena sat in the back with Mia to try and keep her calm. The others drove behind in one of the other cars.

"We're not going to make it!" Mia called out.

"Yes, we are," Brian said softly. "Just breathe."

"It's a couple of miles at the very least to the next hospital," she cried. "I am not having this baby on the side of the road!"

Dom stopped the car and looked around. "So, where are we going?"

Brian and Mia looked at each other before he said, "home."

The two cars did a U-turn and headed back to the house. Once they were back they rushed inside. Gisele and Han got some towels and water from the bathroom. They then laid Mia down on the couch with some blankets underneath her.

"Brian, you need to think fast about this," Dom said.

"I can deliver it," Elena spoke up. "I've done it before."

"OK, that's good, Elena you do that, Dom be near her if she needs help. I'll stay up here with Mia to keep her calm. Gisele and Han I need you both on hand to go and get anything we don't already have. Tej I need you to start getting everything ready for the baby, lots of blankets and bring it's Moses basket in here."

"What can I do?" Roman asked.

"Stand and look pretty," Trej muttered as he went to get the baby stuff.

"Guys!" Mia yelled.

"OK, OK, hold on Mia," Elena said as she positioned herself by Mia's feet. "Right, OK, I can see the head, I need you to push as hard as you can on the next contraction."

Elena dipped her hands in the water and cleaned them thoroughly before getting ready. All of them encouraged Mia more and more to push. Elena helped to guide the baby out as Mia pushed. Once the head was out Elena got Dom to help softly wipe away any fluid from the baby's face. Once that was done and the baby was finally out Elena passed Nugget to Dom who with the help of Gisele wrapped the baby up.

The team went to work keeping the baby warm and laying it down in the basket. While this was being done Elena and Brian helped Mia through the rest of it all. Once the last was over they covered her up, but just before she could ask about the baby she closed her eyes.

"Sleep," Brian whispered. "You can see Nugget in the morning."

And she did fall asleep, but not for too long. A couple of hours later she awoke. She was still on the couch but the others were all sat around her. Dom was holding the baby.

"Nugget?"

"It's a girl," Dom smiled.

Mia smiled happily to herself. "And she's OK?"

"Perfect. Like the doctor's said," Brian whispered softly.

"Come on," Elena said. "We'll get you cleaned up properly and you can see the baby."

"Yeah, I'll go run the bath, take your time."

The girls disappeared into the bathroom. The two of them helped Mia strip and get into the bath. While in there they left her to wash. Once she was finished they helped her out and left her to change and dry.

When she came back out the rocking chair was in the longue, she sat in it and Dom handed her the baby. She held her closely and looked down on her as she slowly rocked backwards and forwards. Every so often she slowly moved the blanket away from her face.

"Nugget," she whispered softly to herself as the others all came closer.

"Well, well, well," a voice came from the door. "Imagine starting this party without me."

A man with blondish brown hair came into view. He was quite muscular with a small beard. He wore baggy jeans and what looked like an old football jersey.

Mia, Brian and Dom all squinted at him but it was Dom that spoke. "Leon?"

"The one and only, brother."

The three of them hugged him tightly and introduced him to the rest of the group. After this they got him something to drink and he sat down near Mia.

"I heard what happened to the family," Leon explained. "I went to Jess' service, sorry I couldn't go to Letty's and I heard about V… We're not doing so well, not so many of us left."

"What happened to you?" Mia said softly.

"I laid low, tried to race a bit, moved from place to place," he shrugged. "And when I heard about little Mia Toretto growing up, I had to come see for myself."

"Oh, shh you," Mia giggled.

"She's cute though," he laughed. "Obviously from Mia…"

"Hey, we're not too old for me to kick your ass," Brian warned with a laugh.

For the rest of the day they all got to know each other. The original team told the new members all about their pasts so that they could get a glimpse of the kind of person Leon was. After this everyone settled down. They all had to move about a bit but eventually everyone fitted in. It was like being back in the Toretto household all those years before.

-

It was almost two months later when Mia awoke in the middle of the night. She went and picked her little girl up from the crib and tip toed outside to the porch. Leo and Santos had shown up a couple of weeks before. Some of the team were renting hotel rooms but majority of the time they all crashed at the house.

Mia stood out looking at the water. She held the baby up so that she could also see the water too. She moved the baby up and down to keep her settled. All the while Mia kissed the top of the baby's head. After a while she spoke.

"Get used to this, Nugget, but don't get too used to it" she whispered. "Your family is a little different but we all love you, in fact we cherish you little one."

**I want to explain that I brought Leon back because he's the only original who never came back in the films, I didn't include Brian and Dom's race because I couldn't decide who won and I didn't give the baby a name because again I couldn't decide, plus I thought it's cute that Mia calls her Nugget! I hope you liked it anyway and any reviews would be appreciated ^-^**


End file.
